Esquisse d'avenir ?
by Berenice 05
Summary: "C'est dans le regard des autres qu'on comprend qu'on est vivant..." Mais que se passe-t-il quand c'est le regard que vous portez sur vous-même qui vient à changer ?


**Disclaimer :** Brian, Justin and co appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages -et le déroulement de l'intrigue- pour jouer un peu avec...

 **Warning :** ce texte est classé M pour des raisons précises : le langage est plutôt cru et il fait (clairement) état de relations sexuelles entre deux hommes. Donc, si pour une raison ou une autre, cette idée vous dérange, il est encore temps d'aller lire autre chose. Cependant, avant de partir, si vous pouviez m'expliquer comment, en étant gêné par l'idée d'un couple gay, vous avez pu aboutir sur le fandom le plus gay de la galaxie, ça m'intéresserait !

 **Nous sommes dans la saison 1, épisode 18, si je ne m'abuse. Justin expose ses dessins pour la première fois au centre gay et lesbien. Brian avait juré de ne pas mettre les pieds à l'exposition. Le jour J, il est bien là, pourtant... Bienvenue dans la tête de Brian Kinney, l'homme qui cherchait des réponses...**

Soyons clair : le centre gay et lesbien, ce n'est définitivement pas mon truc, et son pince-fesse pseudo-artistique encore moins. Se gaver de petits-fours fadasses sur fond de musique prétentieuse pour mater trois photos de nus qui se courent après, très peu pour moi. Les mecs, c'est en live et en 3 D, au Babylon ou ailleurs. Ils en redemandent, alors pourquoi je me priverais? Le fantasme sur papier glacé, je laisse ça à Ted.

N'empêche que ce dimanche là, je suis venu à l'expo. La faute à Lin', qui était passée à domicile me servir son couplet sur la solidarité et la nécessité de se serrer les coudes dans la grande famille des PD et des lesbiennes. Tu parles... Si baiser de la même manière suffisait pour qu'on s'entende, la paix universelle régnerait sur Hétéroland, non ? Et puis, vous me voyez, moi, coude à coude avec Mélanie ? Merci bien, je tiens à la vie -et à ne pas finir émasculé, ce qui revient au même. Mais bon, Lin' avait insisté : toute la bande serait là... Et ce serait une occasion de passer un peu de temps avec mon fils... Avec Gus dans les bras en guise d'argument massue, elle savait bien que je ne pouvais pas dire non, faut que je fasse gaffe, d'ailleurs, ma réputation de cœur de pierre ne fait pas long feu quand Kinney Junior est dans le coin...

Alors oui, je m'étais déplacé. Et n'en déplaise à Lindsay, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle avait promis à Justin que je serais là. C'était même le genre de chose qui aurait pu me faire tourner les talons illico, s'il y a bien un truc que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on prenne des engagements en mon nom.

Non, la raison de ma venue, ce n'était pas Justin... Du moins, pas directement. Disons que pour une fois, je venais VRAIMENT pour les œuvres. Enfin... Une, en particulier. Le portrait que Justin avait fait de moi, celui que j'avais vu chez les filles. Ce moment-là, j'y pensais sans arrêt. J'étais vautré au milieu des jouets de Gus, complètement largué de la conversation qui était partie sur l'art depuis un bon quart d'heure. Et puis Lindsay a brandi cette putain de feuille de canson, et bon sang... Je n'ai rien compris. Soyons clair, Sunshine me fait bander plus souvent qu'à son tour – depuis mon arrivée, je jouais la drama queen encombrée par son fan trop collant mais mes yeux qui caressaient son profil de la nuque aux reins disaient le contraire et, à voir son sourire, il l'avait très bien compris, mais là... Justin a eu une exclamation, un élan de tout le corps pour récupérer ce truc, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante au monde et moi... Je ne me foutais même pas de sa gueule. J'avais les yeux fixés sur la feuille. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, pourtant. Une simple esquisse au crayon mais bordel...

\- Tu l'as fait quand ?

-Pendant que tu dormais

Et toujours, ce grand sourire, ce regard pétillant de gamin malicieux... Moi, j'avais le souffle coupé et un truc indicible qui m'incendiait le ventre, tellement inattendu, tellement fort... Du coin de l'œil, j'ai capté un éclair doré. Lyn', évidement. Lyn' qui venait de relever la tête et qui, soudain, ne me lâchait plus du regard. Je pouvais peut-être berner Justin, mais Lyn' me connaissait bien trop pour le louper, cet accent un peu rauque, cette fêlure dans ma voix. Brian Fucking Kinney pris en flagrant délit d'émotion ailleurs que dans un lit ou une backroom... Le scoop ! J'ai attrapé une peluche quelconque et je l'ai balancé à la gueule de Justin, avec une remarque à la con dont je ne me souviens même pas. J'avais besoin d'une minute, histoire de maîtriser le tremblement qui remontait le long de mes mains, cette envie de sa peau qui brûlait la mienne. Son « tu te prends pour une rock star » et le sourire qui allait avec m'ont prouvé qu'il n'était pas dupe. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus pour lui arracher ses fringues et le prendre sur le canapé de Mélanie, c'est que j'ai réalisé que j'adorais ça : son sourire, sa timidité et cette façon qu'il avait de me renvoyer mes piques dans la gueule au moment où je m'y attendais le moins...La petite proie facile se muait en adversaire, et putain, qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! On n'a pas baisé, ce soir-là, et pourtant en rentrant, j'avais le sourire. Quand j'y repense, j'aurais dû me méfier...

Durant les quelques jours qui ont suivi, je n'ai pas pratiquement pas vu Sunshine et pour être honnête, je n'y ai pas tellement pensé. Je me partageais entre l'agence, les discussion avec Mickael, les délires d'Emmett et les petits commentaires cinglants de Ted, le franc-parler de Debbie, les soirées au Babylon avec les coups d'une heure qu'il me fournit à la chaîne. Bref, la routine.

Tout était normal. Tout allait parfaitement bien.

Et le dimanche suivant, je me suis retrouvé dans la salle d'expo.

En retard, évidemment – soigner son entrée, c'est le minimum quand on a un public, baisable ou non- Et un public, j'en avais un. A mon arrivée, Lindsay m'a sauté au cou en me remerciant comme si je venais de lui annoncer que Mélanie était ma nouvelle meilleure pote et Justin... Eh bien Justin a fait de son mieux pour faire comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu, c'est-à-dire que tout son corps me hurlait « Putain, regarde-moi ! ». Patience, mon ange... J'allais faire beaucoup mieux que te regarder. Mais là, tout de suite, j'avais quelque chose de plus urgent à faire. D'abord, un verre, histoire de résister à l'atmosphère pseudo-intellectuelle qui régnait dans la pièce -bon sang, pourquoi les trois quart de ces prétendus artistes n'admettaient pas qu'ils voulaient tout simplement BAISER ? Ça nous aurait épargné des kilo d'œuvres tellement hideuses qu'elles en devenaient improbables. Ces gens-la n'ont donc jamais entendu parler de pollution visuelle ? Ensuite, un premier round auprès de Michael. Je sentais qu'après la baise, emmerder David allait devenir mon deuxième sport préféré. Et puis ça me fournissait un bon prétexte pour faire ce que Justin venait enfin d'oser me demander, à savoir, aller voir ses dessins.

\- C'est par là si ça t'intéresse...

Bon sang, mais comment fait ce gosse pour me donner envie de le bouffer même quand il est pété de trouille ? Déjà, le premier soir... Au début, je croyais que c'était lié aux circonstances. Gus venait de sortir de l'œuf et j'oscillais entre l'exaltation et la panique. Ça plus l'exta... J'avais une envie de baiser qui me tordait les entrailles et avec ce gosse, c'était un kiff immense. Quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, j'étais le premier. Le premier à glisser mes mains sous les couches de tissu superposées, à lui tirer ces soupirs tandis que je l'embrassais. Et puis ses premières plaintes sous mes caresses. Moi qui le déshabillait. Lui, à quatre patte, impudique à crever dans mes draps défaits. Mes lèvres sur la peau fine de son cou, goûtant sa nuque, son dos, descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas... Je me souviens, quand je l'ai léché. Son corps arqué, animal, ce sursaut de pur plaisir, ce cri guttural... Il était haletant, tremblant et déjà tellement, tellement mien que j'ai failli jouir comme le puceau que je n'étais plus depuis longtemps... Si je ne l'avais pas désiré à en crever... Mais je voulais que ce soit moi, putain. Et surtout, je voulais le voir. Je voulais voir son visage quand je le prendrai. Il s'est retourné et je n'oublierai jamais son expression à ce moment-là. Son regard un peu perdu, embrumé, la ligne tendue de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres rouges, gonflées, et ce mouvement presque imperceptible qui caressait sa chair à la mienne... Il n'en avait même pas conscience, je parie, mais il m'allumait comme jamais. Et c'était putain de bon de faire durer le moment, de le voir se tendre un peu plus vers moi à chaque geste -mes mains qui glissaient ses chevilles sur mes épaules et s'égaraient au creux de ses cuisses, et ma voix qui se faisait caresse contre sa peau tandis qu'il déroulait la capote sur ma queue en tremblant un peu. C'était sa première fois et ça crevait les yeux qu'il avait la trouille mais ce n'est pas ça qui qui m'a poussé à le rassurer et à le prendre en douceur, ce n'est pas ça qui m'a rendu délicat et patient comme jamais tandis que mes doigts le préparaient pour moi, non... C'est la manière dont ses yeux ont accroché les miens pour ne plus jamais les lâcher, même quand j'ai refusé de raconter des craques en lui disant qu'il ne souffrirait pas, parce que bordel, pas question de mentir, même pour mettre dans mon lit le plus joli cul de Pittsburg... Le cran de ce gamin, c'est hallucinant. Il ne recule jamais devant rien, même pas ses propres peurs. Il préférera toujours les regarder en face, quitte à se les prendre en pleine gueule...

Alors je l'ai caressé en douceur, juste assez pour qu'il soit prêt, juste assez pour qu'il bascule de la peur au désir, à nouveau, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que son corps se cambre sous mes doigts qui le possédaient, et d'un seul mouvement, j'ai tout pris : son cri, la tension brutale de son corps qui encaissaient la douleur pendant que je m'enfonçais en lui... Et je l'ai laissé lutter contre lui-même dans mes bras, se débattre contre ce besoin de me rejeter qui lui tordait les entrailles tandis que ma peau caressait la sienne. Les muscles bandés, il était magnifique... Et puis il y a eu ce soupir tremblant, tout contre mon cou. Un mouvement de hanche, timide. Et puis un autre... Et encore un autre. Je ne bougeais pas. J'attendais. Je voulais que ce soit lui. Lui et pas moi. Lui qui m'appelle. Lui qui me supplie. Lui qui me fasse lui faire l'amour. Enfin, ses bras se sont refermés autour de moi, ses paupières se sont baissées en une acceptation silencieuse, et j'ai plongé en lui. Dans son cou, dans l'odeur de sa nuque. Et dans son corps. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Dur à hurler, et déterminé, implacable. Je voulais le marquer, qu'il sente chaque centimètre de ma queue le posséder, qu'il n'oublie jamais ce moment-là. Nos corps encastrés, confondu l'un dans l'autre, ma bouche au creux de son épaule, goûtant, léchant, dévorant sa peau, sa queue coincée entre nos deux ventres, qui durcissait à nouveau à chacun de mes mouvements et la frénésie qui gagnait nos gestes, et le plaisir qui montait... Justin a explosé avant moi et son cri, son regard émerveillé, c'est ça qui m'a fait jouir, au moins autant que les spasmes qui le resserraient autour de moi comme un gant de velours.

Bref, j'avais un gros problème... Et je ne parle pas de l'érection plutôt conséquente qui déformait mon jean. Non, le soucis, c'était plutôt que j'étais planté depuis cinq bonnes minutes devant mon propre portrait et que le seul auquel j'étais capable de penser, c'était Justin. Plutôt ironique comme situation... De quoi donner une crise cardiaque à Mélanie qui me renvoyait mon soit-disant ego en pleine figure à la moindre occasion... Pour l'heure, elle me foutait la paix, au moins. Elle nous matait de loin en faisant des grâces à David autour d'un plateau de homard. Je ne sais pas si c'était la conversation ou les amuses-gueules, mais le beau docteur verdissait à vue d'œil. Au moment où il a reculé – il semblait sur le point de lui vomir sur les escarpins- Michael,qui m'avait rejoint et m'avait lancé quelques piques, m'a entrepris sur son cher David. Je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça et je l'ai gentiment renvoyé à son chiropracteur de mes deux. Gentiment parce que j'adore Michael et que je sais qu'il n'a pas la moindre confiance en lui. Mais ce n'est pas mon problème s'il a besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire foireuse pour se rendre compte que ce type est un chieur de première -et coincé du cul, en plus.

Bref, Michael s'est éloigné et mon regard est revenu sur le tableau. 100 dollars. 100 dollars pour cette silhouette endormie, nue jusqu'aux hanches dans les draps blancs. C'est dingue, on pouvait presque voir la poitrine se soulever au rythme de la respiration... Le corps était souple, abandonné, parfaitement détendu, le bras pendant contre l'angle du matelas, les doigts à peine entre-ouverts. Et ce visage... Ce visage, putain ! Lisse. Offert et vulnérable, et si serein pourtant... Ce mec, c'était moi, et je ne me reconnaissais pas. Il se dégageait une telle douceur de ce dessin … Cette douceur, de qui venait-elle ? De Justin ? Ou de moi... Qu'avait-il réussi à percevoir chez moi que j'ignorais moi-même ?

Après un geste discret à l'intention du responsable de l'exposition -pas question que ce dessin m'échappe pour aller échouer dans le salon d'un de mes coups d'un soir -j'ai mis le cap sur Sunshine. Il ne m'a pas vu venir. Je crois qu'il commençait à désespérer que je lui accorde plus que trois mots sarcastiques et puis les visiteurs lui tournaient autour, et pas seulement pour lui refiler leur numéro de téléphone. A en juger par le visage heureux de Justin, il devait y en avoir quelques uns qui s'intéressaient au moins autant aux courbes qu'il traçait qu'au contenu de son jean...Ça m'a fait sourire et une minute plus tard, il était contre moi, mon torse collé à son dos, mon bras en travers de sa poitrine, ma bouche au creux de son cou.

-C'est qui, ce mec que tu as croqué ?

Je jouais, bien sûr. Je joue toujours. Et n'importe quel mec aurait marché à fond. N'importe quel mec... Sauf Justin. Lui était entré dans la partie à la minute où nos regards s'étaient croisés sur Liberty Avenue... Donc il n'a pas résisté, au contraire. J'ai senti son corps se lover en douceur contre le mien, et deux secondes après, ma petite manœuvre possessive me revenait en pleine figure. Tenir Justin dans ses bras, c'est déjà la garantie d'avoir une trique d'enfer, alors quand en prime, il bouge dans le but précis d'accentuer le phénomène, croyez-moi, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. J'ai retenu de justesse un grognement de frustration, il m'a balancé son putain de sourire à cent milles volts et j'avais beau resserrer ma prise autour de lui, à ce moment-là, c'est lui qui me tenait, pas le contraire. Et puis son regard s'est adouci et il s'est tourné vers le portrait.

\- Ce type, là ? Un coup d'un soir...

\- Pas mal..Tu l'as revu ?

-Ailleurs que dans mes rêves, tu veux dire ?

Touché, Sunshine ! Je me suis mordu les lèvres pour éviter de rire et j'ai éludé.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il vaut au lit ?

-C'est le meilleur...

-Mmmm... Il faudra que tu me le présentes...

-Démerde-toi, sur ce coup-là !

-Jaloux ? lui ai-je susurré, ironique.

J'ai senti Justin se raidir et avant d'avoir pu réfléchir, j'avais fait glisser mes mains jusqu'à ses hanches pour le bloquer contre moi, mais il n'a pas cherché à se dégager, pas une seconde, au contraire. Il s'est retourné dans mes bras avec un soupir, comme si ce mouvement était tout ce qu'il attendait et quand il m'a fait face, j'ai constaté qu'il continuait à sourire. Son corps soudé au mien, sa main voyageant tranquillement sur mon torse, il m'a lancé ce regard sérieux qu'il a parfois et qui me trouble bien plus que je ne veux l'avouer.

-Non, je ne suis pas jaloux. C'est juste que... Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour tomber sur lui. Je te l'ai dit, c'est le meilleur. Au lit et ailleurs...

Eh voilà, tout était dit. Échec et mat, Brian ! Alors j'ai fait ce que je fais de mieux : je l'ai embrassé. Pour échapper à ce drôle de nœud palpitant que ses mots avaient fait naître dans mon ventre, et surtout, surtout... Parce que j'en crevais d'envie depuis des jours. Rien à foutre de ce dont ça avait l'air – Brian Kinney, suppôt incontesté de la backroom du Babylon et chantre de la baise pour la baise, embrassant un mec comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le corps chaud collé au mien, la peau douce sous mes doigts, partout où je pouvais l'atteindre, le goût de sa bouche et les gémissements de plaisir qui s'étouffaient entre nos lèvres. Il s'offrait sans la moindre retenue, oublieux de tout ce qui n'était pas nous au point de plier docilement dans mes bras, me cédant totalement le contrôle et le voir à ce point abandonné dans mes bras en plein milieu d'un manifestation publique, savoir que je lui faisais cet effet-là, c'était meilleur que n'importe quel trip, ça me donnait envie de le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce... Ou pire : de continuer à l'embrasser pendant des heures. Le genre de truc que Brian Kinney ne fait jamais.

Le genre de truc que ce mec endormi, saisi au vol, en trois coups de crayon, par la tendresse de son amant, serait capable de faire, lui.

Je garde du reste de la soirée un souvenir assez flou. Lindsay a fini par nous séparer, mais comme c'était pour me coller Gus dans les bras, je ne lui en ai pas -trop- voulu, et Justin non plus. Dans la grande tradition de Liberty Avenue, nous avons tous fini la soirée au Babylon. Sunshine est venu nous annoncer que mon portrait avait été vendu. Il rayonnait littéralement de fierté. Gloire soit rendue à mes vieux réflexes made in Kinney qui m'ont sauvé de l'attendrissement en me fournissant une réplique bien vacharde à l'encontre de Ted -curieusement, je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir trompé tout le monde, sauf Daphné. Sous ses dehors de première de la classe, cette gosse n'est pas née de la dernière pluie et elle adore Justin. Mais comme, justement, c'est loin d'être une idiote, elle n'a rien dit et s'est laissée entraîner sur la piste par un Sunshine surexcité.

J'aurais pu ramener Justin au loft, ce soir-là. A la place, je l'ai laissé fêter son succès et je me suis glissé hors de la boîte dès que possible. Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai croisé un vendeur de comics que je connaissais vaguement. Jeune, plutôt bien foutu, et surtout, très brun – donc, physiquement aussi différent que possible de Justin. Je l'ai mis dans mon lit dans la foulée. Disons que c'était un échange de bon procédé : je me calmais les nerfs et lui pourrait dire qu'il avait couché avec Brian Kinney, le roi de Liberty Avenue, l'empereur du Babylon. Enfin, couché... Sucé, en tout cas. C'est déjà pas mal, je ne suis pas un bureau de bienfaisance. Et puis l'avantage, avec une fellation, c'est que tu peux jouir sans être obligé de mater une gueule qui ne te revient pas. Pendant que cette bouche -raisonnablement douée, il faut le reconnaître- s'activait sur moi, je regardais le portrait adossé au mur. Évidemment, c'est quand l'orgasme est monté, me forçant à fermer les yeux, que j'ai compris : ce petit mec qui avait basculé dans mes draps en me happant du regard, et qui m'avait tout offert en une fois : sa bouche avide, sa peau douce, son petit cul adorable, ses doutes, ses peurs et sa confiance absolue... Au matin, je l'avais foutu à la porte de ma vie. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'il m'emporte avec lui, me laissant face à un Brian Kinney que je ne connaissais plus. Je me revoyais le soir de la naissance de Gus, debout sur le toit de l'hôpital, tellement attiré par le vide... Justin me faisait le même effet et et je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus flippant : ce vertige qu'il provoquait en moi... Ou ce sentiment absurde que j'allais crever si je ne sautais pas avec lui.


End file.
